Memo Gutierrez
Guillermo "Memo" Gutierrez is the tritagonist of the 2018 science fiction film Bumblebee. He is a neighbor of Charlie Watson, whom he has feelings for, who becomes a trusted friend of her and the Autobot Bumblebee, who disguises himself as Charlie's Volkswagon Beetle. He is portrayed by Jorge Lendeborg Jr. Biography Bumblebee (2018) Memo lived in the town of in Brighton Falls, California, where he was considered an outcast among his peers at school, due to being thought up as a nerd and his lack of social skills. In 1987, Memo worked at the churro stand, Quique's Churros, on Brighton Falls boardwalk, one day while working, he watched his neighbor Charlie Watson, who worked at the hotdog stand, Hot Dog on a Stick, Memo attempted to talk her while was taking some drinks to customers but she brushed him off, which distracted her and inadvertently lead to her being distracted and spilling a drink on Tripp Summers, a popular guy from their school and caused Charlie humiliate herself in the process. A few days later, while reading a Gobots magazine Memo spotted Charlie, he then attempted introduce himself to her, but she was busy as she learned her mother took her new Volkswagon Beetle that she got on her birthday the day before, so she brushed him off again. Later that night after Memo got home on his bike, he saw a shadow coming from Charlie's garage, then he came over intending to ask Charlie out on a date, he barged into her garage but reacted in shock when he saw a giant robot that turned into Charlie's Beetle. Although he was initially terrified, Memo officially introduced himself to Charlie, and she had swear to secrecy, and she introduced him to the robot, who she calls Bumblebee. The next day while Memo was going for a ride inside Bumblebee with Charlie, she has Memo give her his shirt, promising to gave it back to him later, so can blindfold herself while standing in the skylight. Memo then does it with her, although Charlie loses his shirt in the process, the two still enjoy it. As the drive continues, Memo and Charlie both realize that Bumblebee is attempting to teach himself how to talk using the radio. They both then end up at a cliff side party, where Tripp Summers decides to jump off a cliff and asks for a volunteer. After Bumblebee volunteered Charlie, who was a former champion diver, and she decided back out of it, Tripp's mean-spirited and spoiled girlfriend, Tina, then mocks her for her car and for her father being dead, which makes Memo angry. Memo then decides to revenge on Tina, although Charlie is reluctant, she agrees to after Bumblebee convinces her as well. Later that night they go to Tina's house intending to TP her house and egg her car, but Bumblebee, unfamiliar with the concept, ends up destroying Tina's car and wakes her up in the process, then the three make a run before they get caught, however they end up being chased by a police officer but Bumblebee manages to lose the cop. The next day, while Charlie was at work, Memo heard noises coming from Charlie's house and then he calls her to let her know that there was a disturbance at her house. They both find that Bumblebee, who was forced to stay home as the cops were stilling looking for him, has accidentally wrecked Charlie's house. They then try to find the damage but despite their best efforts, they are unable to hide the damage from Charlie's mother as she comes home. After Charlie and her mother get into an argument, she storms off and goes for a ride with Memo and Bumblebee to get out her frustration. While driving Charlie explains to Memo how ever since her father died she has felt like she been a drain on everyone, and angry she is about how everyone expects to move off like nothing happened, Memo then apologizes for happened to her father. Then Memo tries to cheer her up by telling her a quote his mother got from weights watchers, "The darkest nights produce the brightest stars". However they are then stopped by Sector Seven agents led by Jack Burns and ordered to get off Bumblebee. After they comply to Burns' order, Sector Agents then restraint Memo and Charlie but Bumblebee transforms and grabs Charlie then Memo tells to run which they do. After Bumblebee gets captured by Sector Seven and Charlie is returned home, she sneaks out and goes to Memo's house to enlist his help to save Bumblebee. Inside Memo's house, he and Charlie, along with her little brother Otis, who followed her and after being persuaded by his sister not to alert their mother and about Bumblebee being a transforming space robot, discuss that they believe Bumblebee is being held McKinnon Air base after hearing about it on a news report. After Memo and Charlie head to McKinnon Air Base, while Otis stays behind to keep their mother and step-father Ron from finding out about Charlie sneaking out. After Charlie and Memo arrive and break into the air base, where they find being interrogated by Shatter and Dropkick, Sector Seven's Decepticon allies then they see the message from the Autobots leader Optimus Prime about how they intended to set up a base Earth then take back their home planet of Cybertron. Then they see the Decepticons kill Doctor Powell when tries to warn Burns about them and seemingly doing the same to Bumbleebee before leaving to broadcast a message to Cybertron to send a Decepticon army to Earth and destroy the planet using a nearby radio tower. Thinking that Bumblebee has died, Charlie manages to revive him using an electrical gun as well restore his damaged memory. However, Sector Seven agents soon arrive to destroy the Transformers, but tries keep Charlie and Memo of harm's way. After Burns angers Bumblebee which causes him to go into combat mode and attack the Sector Seven agents, before Charlie calms him down. After Charlie and Bumblebee head to the radio tower to stop the Decepticons from broadcasting the message, Memo stays behind to unsuccessfully stop Sector Seven reinforcements to buy them more time, receiving a kiss from Charlie on the check in the process. After Bumblebee defeats the Decepticons and Charlie stops their message from being broadcasted, Memo arrives late on Charlie's motor bike and is informed by Burns, who saved by Bumblebee when Shatter shot down his helicopter, realized he is not an enemy and allowed him and Charlie to go free, that the world has already been saved, then he asks Burns to call his mother. The next day, Memo, having his arm in a cast, meets Charlie at her house. He tries to hold her hand but she tells him they are not there yet, he agrees and they both smile at each other. Trivia *He is a fan of the Gobots, a franchise similar to Transformers, in a deleted scene he assumed that Bumblebee was one. Navigation Category:Male Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Stalkers